


I'm Still Yours, faithfully

by stylinson_sluts



Series: Military!AU [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American characters, Breakups, F/M, Girl Direction, Makeups, Military Harry, No Smut, Older Harry, Open When Letters, Younger Louis, girl liam, girl louis, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are going through a rough patch and Louis thinks this is the end. So will it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Still Yours, faithfully

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you babies are okay after today's news. I honestly don't believe it. I think and hope there will be a dna testing rumor and we will find out that it is in fact not Louis'. And if it is, then idk. I'll support him but I'll be confused because well Larry. On another note, I have a Luke Hemmings solo dm on Twitter that was given to me and I don't use its so it anyone can give me a solo dm with Harry or Louis in trade for Luke talk to me, or if you are just interested in the dm but can't trade it then still talk to me. I'm desperate to give it away so it doesn't sit in my messages unused. Anyways my birthday is on Sunday and I'm turning 18 so yay! Enjoy and tell me what you think

**Open when...**

**You think we need to break up**

 

_ Louis,  _

_   Dear god I hope you never open this. I don't even know what to say for this one. I want to beg you, make you feel bad for even thinking such a thing, but I also want you happy. I want you to be the happiest person in this world Louis because you deserve that. So if you aren't happy with me anymore, then I have to let you go. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters. If this is what will make you happy, then so be it. I'd rather you be happy without me then unhappy with me, but just know and understand that I will miss you. My stars will fall and scatter across the floor the moment you do this to me. I'll be mad and sad and I won't understand in the moment why you're doing it, but eventually I'll get it. God baby, I'm going to beg now. Convince you that this isn't the answer. Whatever happened, whatever I did, whatever you did, this is not how we fix it. We don't need to break up baby. We need to talk about it, work on learning from our mistakes. We have plans and dreams baby, remember? My only plans include you in them and I can't let you walk away from me, not easily at least. I will fix this if I have done something and if it's you- I forgive you because nothing you do will make me stop loving you. This isn't the solution baby, Louis, not for us. Not for two people who love each other as much as we do. So talk to me. I'll be honest, I'll answer you questions, I'll listen to you. We will figure it out together.  _

 

_ Sorry baby, but you aren't breaking up with me. I won't let you.  _

 

_ We will figure everything out. I love you Louis Marie Tomlinson. Call me when you're ready to talk  _

 

_ Love  _ **_always_ ** _ , _

_        Harry (aka your future)  _

  
  


I close the letter and leave it in my lap, leaning back on my hands, looking at the wall in front of me. It has tons of Polaroid pictures in a collage of my friends and Harry. I stand up, setting the envelope and letter on my bed before looking at my wall. I have pictures going as far back as freshmen year; before Harry was even in my life. I look over them, seeing my freshmen pictures. It was mostly Niall and I, and Liam and I. We wore bright smiles and the photos showed us laughing. I was happy. I move to look at more recent pictures. There's still some with Niall, a lot more then there are of Liam and I, but mostly they include Harry. Liam got with Zayn and I had Harry and we just stopped seeing each other as often. I look at the pictures with Harry and compare them to the earlier ones. There is only one difference. Not only was I happy, smiling and laughing at my boyfriend, but I was in love and it shined in my eyes. 

 

Sighing, I turn and look for my phone. I find it with the keys and pick it up, dialing Liam’s number. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Hey,” I reply. 

 

“Hey Lou. You okay?” 

 

“Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to apologize.”

 

“What for?” She questions clearly confused. 

 

“For leaving you when I found Harry. I made him my main focus without even realizing that I was ignoring my friends.”

 

“Oh Lou,” she hums, “don't. You found the guy you want to marry and you fell in your honeymoon stage. I never felt left behind okay? Sure I saw less of you, but you still made sure to see me and have a girls night. I did the same thing once I met Zayn. You have nothing to be sorry for, okay?”

 

“Are you sure?” I question unsure. 

 

“I'm positive. Is everything okay? I thought you and Harry made up?”

 

“We did,” I agree, “I guess. I don't know. We did, but then he told me he kissed someone while deployed.”

 

“Oh,” she gasps, “what did you do?”

 

“Walked away. Listen, I really don't want to talk about it, I just wanted to call and apologize and thank you for being such a good friend to me. We need a girls day soon.”

 

“Of course babe, just tell me when and I'm yours.”

 

“Great!” I hum, “I'll talk to you later then.”

 

“Alright bye Lou, love you darling.”

 

“Love you too, bye.” I hang up and shove my phone in my pocket before grabbing a jacket and my keys. 

 

“Where you heading Louis?” My mom questions once I reach the living room. 

 

“I just need to go talk with Niall. I'll be back in time for dinner, six thirty yeah?” 

 

“You'll be having dinner with us?” She asks surprised, “will Harry be joining?” I shake my head and smile, 

 

“Just me if that's alright.”

 

“Course!” She smiles back. I look at her for a minute before walking to the back of the couch and hugging her from behind, 

 

“Love you mom.”

 

“I love you too sweetheart. Is everything alright?”

 

“Everything is good,” I agree. I kiss her cheek before calling a goodbye. I don't see my family as often as I should for someone who lives with them. I need to make an effort to be with them more. 

 

I drive to Niall’s house once again and knock on the door. He opens it and looks at me surprised. 

 

“Damn Lou, I'm getting awful sick of seeing you,” he jokes with a bright smile. I laugh brightly and stand on my toes to hug him. I wrap my arms around his neck and he easily grabs my waist. “What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” I mumble, “I just wanted to thank you for what you've done for me all my life. You're always there for me and I've realized that I never thanked you.”

 

“No thanks needed, I'd do anything for you darling.” 

 

“I know, but that deserves a thank you, and an apology for leaving you behind when I fell in love.”

 

“Don't start,” he sighs and pulls away to grab my face so I'm looking at him, “I do not feel like that, understand? I saw you just as much as Harry saw you. You can't get rid of me that easily.” 

 

“I just feel like I let you down and turned my back on you,” I frown. 

 

“You didn't Louis, you really didn't. What brought this on?” I shrug, 

 

“I was looking at my photo wall and saw how many pictures you weren't in recently.” 

 

“That's because I have all of them on my phone. I see you literally all the time Lou and I enjoy spending that time with you whether it's with Harry or without. You're still my best friend. Still my baby sis.” I smile and hug him again,

 

“I love you so much Niall. I'd never ask for a better friend than you. You'll always be my best friend.” 

 

“Good, now that that's all figured out. What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” I lie and he looks at me with raised eyebrows, “really. Just too much thinking I guess.”

 

“Alright, well what are you doing? Do you want to stay for dinner?”

 

“I told my mom I'd be back for dinner, so thank you, but I'll pass.”

 

“I'll see you later then.” I agree and kiss his cheek before heading back to my car. I sit in it for a minute before clicking the screen and asking it to call someone. It rings as I pull out of the driveway. 

 

“Louis?”

 

“Hi, can you meet me at the park around the corner from Ferth?”

 

“Uhm, y-yeah, sure. I'll be right there.”

 

“Thanks.” I hang up, driving there. I wait in the car until he pulls up a few parking spots next to me. He gets out and I follow suit, walking around the truck. 

 

“Lou, hi,” he smiles and hugs me politely, “wow you look lovely.”

 

“Thank you Ty, it's nice to see you.”

 

“You too,” he smiles, “really nice.” I smile softly and cock my head for him to follow. We take a seat on the swings and I watch the kids run around the park. “So what's up?”

 

“When I cheated on you, how did you feel?” He looks at me surprised by the question. 

 

“Uhm, mad, sad. Kind of wondered what I did wrong, what I could do to fix it or what I could have done to avoid it all together.” 

 

“If I had given you the chance, would you have chosen to stay with me? Forgiven me?”

 

“Course I would have Louis. It's not like you were out banging men, you kissed someone. Sure I was mad and felt cheated on, but it could have been worse. It was a kiss and you told me it meant nothing. I wanted more then anything to make us work. I loved you.” I frown and look down at my hands, 

 

“I'm really sorry for how I treated you Ty. I wasn't fair to you.”

 

“You were young,” he smiles sadly when I look up at him, “I came on too strong, I expected too much. I was graduating and you were a freshmen. We tried and it didn't work.”

 

“You're making excuses for my poor behavior.”

 

“Because I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago. I haven't seen you in over a year, what made you do this now?”

 

“My boyfriend,” I stopped and looked at my ring, “or well, my fiancé kissed someone while he was deployed.”

 

“Oh,” he gasped. 

 

“Yeah,” I mumbled, “karma.”

 

“Louis, that's not true. I mean, does Harry even know that you did the same thing to me?”

 

“No, but he doesn't need to for karma to get back at me.” I point out. He sighed, 

 

“Listen, you love him right? You must if you're still wearing the ring and still calling him your fiancé.”

 

“Course I do.”

 

“Then you will work through it. Talk to him. Listen to what happened. I didn't even give you the chance to tell me before I slapped you. Which, sorry about that.” I chuckle and shrug, 

 

“Deserved it.”

 

“Not really, anyways. Talk to him. He fucked up, but if he's smart he won't let you leave him because of a kiss. You'll work this through, and you didn't need me to tell you that.”

 

“No,” I agree, “I needed you to tell me how it hurt. How mad you were. How you hated me and never wanted to see me again.”

 

“Which isn't true. Is that how you feel towards him?” I shake my head, 

 

“No.”

 

“How do you feel then?”

 

“Angry because of what he did, and sad, but I blame myself. I could have done something different. I must have been able to stop this from happening.”

 

“Blaming yourself, I did that too. Here's what you need to do Louis, you need to go and yell at him. Explain to him why you're angry. Then maybe cry, you always were sensitive, let him see and understand how much a simple kiss hurts you and then you need to listen to him. Let him take the fault because it  _ is  _ his fault. You couldn't have done a thing to change this. Let him explain it to you and tell you how big of a mistake it was. He will show you then and there how much he loves you, and I can promise you that he will never do it again.”

 

“Is that what you wanted to do to me? Yell, cry and then wait for me to apologize?” He shook his head, 

 

“No because I wasn't mad-”

 

“You slapped me,” I chuckle.

 

“Alright, I wasn't mad after that. And I didn't expect that or not to do that because I was scared of losing you more then anything. I figured you wouldn't kiss someone if you still had feelings for me. So I wanted to just forget it, and move on. Anything as long as I got you still.”

 

“You knew though,” I mumbled and peaked at him, “you knew I wasn't staying. That I used that as an excuse to leave you.”

 

“I did,” he nodded, “and I know that Harry didn't do it to lose you.”

 

“How would you know?” 

 

“Because if he did, he would be losing the best thing to ever happen to him. Louis, you're an amazing girl. It's been hard to find a girl who even compares to you since we've broken up-”

 

“Please don't,” I beg. He smiles softly, 

 

“I said it was hard, but I managed. I found someone and she's amazing just like you. You guys only come once in awhile and sometimes you aren't meant to stay. You weren't mine, you are Harry’s. So stop sitting here and listening to me talk and go figure things out with your fiancé!” I smile and follow him up from the swings. He walks me back to the car, hugging me quickly. “It was good to see you Louis. I'm glad you're happy.”

 

“You too Ty,” I smile back before getting into the car. I turn it on and pull away, waving goodbye to Ty as I drive by. I hurry home, knowing dinner is almost, if not, done. 

 

I get in and am immediately called into the dinning room for dinner. I sit at the large table with my loud family and ask Lottie to pass the salad bowl. Fizzy is sat next to me and she eagerly starts telling me about the beach today with Lottie and their friends. I listen intently and promise to join them next time for a sister beach day. My mom adds that then I need to include all siblings, so I promise to take the twins to the amusement park and the babies to the park in the near future. She briefly mentions a ‘mommy daughter day’ with her eldest daughter, and I happily agree to the shopping trip. 

 

After dinner we gather in the living room to watch a movie. I sit with Doris in my lap and watch The Little Mermaid, Phoebe and Daisy got to pick, rocking her to sleep. I pick her up and quietly head upstairs to lay her in her crib. I lean on it and watch her for a minute, reaching down to rub a finger over her soft cheek. My mom comes in with Ernie and lays him in his crib. 

 

“Everything okay Lou? You're acting different.”

 

“Really?” I question quietly and follow her from the baby room after she turns on their monitors. 

 

“Yeah. You're acting extra happy, but in a weird way.”

 

“How does that even work?” I laugh. She smiles, 

 

“I don't know, but you're doing it.” I roll my eyes at her and follow her back downstairs. I finish the movie with everyone before we all start getting ready for bed. Once I'm out of the shower and in bed I grab my phone and lay back. The only notification is s text from Zayn. 

 

9:53

**“Zayn❤️❤️”**

**Harry told me what happened? Are you okay? Do you need anything?**

 

I smiled at the text and quickly replied. 

 

**Actually, I'm okay. I have everything figured out, don't worry. Thank you though xox**

 

He replied back later while I was on Twitter saying he loved me and to sleep tight. I replied back the same thing before continuing through Twitter. When ten thirty came around I clicked out of everything and pulled up Harry’s messages. Sighing deeply and clicking the right corner before clicking the phone so it starts to call him. 

 

“Hi,” he answers after two rings. 

 

“Hi,” I reply, “I was just calling to say goodnight.”

 

“Okay, goodnight then?”

 

“Yeah, goodnight.” 

 

“I love you,” he sighs. 

 

“I love you too,” I tell him before it falls silent, neither of us hanging up. “I'm still mad at you,” I add. 

 

“I know.”

 

“Okay.” It falls silent again. 

 

“Well I miss you baby.”

 

“Kinda miss you too,” I admit. 

 

“Good, that's relieving to hear,” he sighs. 

 

“I want to talk to you tomorrow,” I explain. 

 

“You could come over during the day? My parents won't be home, so we can do it privately.”

 

“Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then.”

 

“Okay,” he agrees, “I love you princess. Goodnight.”

 

“I love you too, night.” 

 

~*~ 

 

Harry’s pov: 

 

I walk in from the kitchen into the living room when I hear the front door open. Louis comes in and closes the door behind her. She looks up and smiles softly, stepping down and over to me. Her face changes to surprise when she gets closer and sees my black eye. 

 

“Hi,” she mumbles and leans up giving me a brief kiss before pulling to look at me. I watch as she starts to smile, licking her lips to try and stop. She ends up laughing and shaking her head before turning to sit on the couch. 

 

“Hi princess,” I follow after her and sit on the couch with her. I lean on my side and put my elbow on the top of the couch so I can lean my head on it. I watch her for a minute as she gets comfortable by leaning into the corner of the couch and burying her feet under my thigh. “I don't know where to start.”

 

“We can start by you telling me who hit you.” I gave her a look, 

 

“Who do you think punched me?” 

 

“Zayn,” she chuckles clearly amused. I agree and she shakes her head, biting her lip.    
  
“Guess I don't have to hit you then.” I shrug in response and wait for her to continue. “You're an asshole. I hope you know that. I sit here Harry, day in and day out worried sick about you. Wondering when I'll see you next let alone hear from you. I'm faithful to you here. I don't even think about other men because I'm so consumed and worried about you. Yet, you can't even take the time to think about me when you're out getting drunk. Which I didn't even know you had time to do! So on your free time you decide to go out and get drunk with your friends and kiss pretty girls at the club or wherever you were, instead of texting me? Instead of choosing to stay in and call me and talk to me? I don't even care what time it is, I want to talk to you. You don't understand what it's like for me Harry. I miss you so much when you leave, and I get so scared when I don't hear from you. God, and then you accused me of cheating with Zayn just because you were so fucking guilty of this. How long ago was this? You've been on me about cheating for a while now! You make me so angry.” She finishes. Her cheeks are a little red and she's let a few tears fall, but not many. I don't even know what to say to make this okay. 

 

“I didn't- it wasn't “girls” it was a girl-just one.” She rolls her eyes at me and I shrug, “I just wanted that clear. And I know that Louis. I really do know and understand that this is harder on you then it is on me and for that I am sorry. I've been horrible to you lately and I thought I could ignore it and fix it without even mentioning it to you, but I realized that I had to own up to my mistakes. I cannot apologize enough to make this better, but I really do want to forget it. It will never happen again. I stopped going out after that night anyways. I'll call more too because that's my main priority; you, and I should have made that more clear. I'm truly sorry Louis.” 

 

“I want to know who it was and what happened and what she looked like.”    
  
“Why? What would that do?” I sigh. I feel like it's better if I don't tell her the story.    
  
“I want to know, Harry. Tell me.” I watch her for a minute before groaning,    
  
“Her name was Amanda and I was at a club. Had a few drinks and she approached me. We talked for a bit, I even talked about you, and when she got up to leave I kissed her goodbye. I didn't even think about it, I just kissed her and said goodbye. Then I realized what I did and apologized. She understood it was an accident. The only girls I usually see are sergeants and stuff. I don't know, Lou, it wasn't anything. I didn't make out with her, I kissed her goodbye.”

 

“What did she look like? Was she pretty?” 

 

“She was okay,” I shrug. 

 

“What does that mean?” She groans. 

 

“It means that she wasn't you Louis. No women compares to you anymore. You're the most beautiful, pretty, hot, sexy, cute girl I have ever met. Everything about you is what I want, no one is you. No one is better than you.”

 

“Beyoncé?” I shook my head, 

 

“She's not for me.”

 

“Ariana Grande?”

 

“Not my type. I need plumper butts.” She giggles and looks at me for a minute before sighing and moving so she's straddling me. I grab her hips and look back at her as she wraps her arms around my neck. 

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too angel, I'm so sorry.” She nods, kissing me softly and briefly, 

 

“I know.” She lays her face in my neck. 

 

“I want to take you somewhere.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“It's not very special, but you do need your bathing suit,” I explain. 

 

“I'm sure I have one here,” she explains and pull away to look at me. She brings one of her hands up to cup my cheek and carefully touch my bruised eye. “I can not believe he punched you.”

 

“Really? Because I wasn't surprised. He's very protective of you. I guess he heard from Liam and showed up just to punch me.”

 

“I may have briefly mentioned it to her, but I told her I didn't want to talk about it.”

 

“Did you talk to Niall about it then? Does he hate me even more?” I sigh. Niall is one person I don't want to piss off when it comes to Louis. He will hold a grudge against me for a long time, and I don't blame him, he's been in Lou’s life since they were little. She shakes her head, 

 

“Nope.”

 

“Your mom?” I ask confused. Whenever we fight we turn to our friends for advice, but when she shakes her head I look at her surprised. She made the decision on her own, cool so what she said was all her and she actually forgives me. “Well alright, let's go get ready. Did you eat breakfast?” She nods and climbs off me, waiting for me to get up before following me to our room. 

 

She finds a bikini in the drawers and changes while I do before grabbing towels and heading into the kitchen. I make a quick lunch to bring with us before meeting her at the front door. 

 

“I like your hair like that,” I compliment. She braid it into two French braids. She smiles brightly and leans up kissing me, 

 

“Thank you!” I grab her bag and keys before we leave and get in the truck. When I start the engine I reach to the screen to turn on the music, but stop when I see the call log is up. 

 

_ Outgoing call made at 5:20 to Ty _

 

“You called your ex last night?” I look at her as she looks up from where she was buckling her seatbelt. 

 

“Uhm,” she hums and looks at the screen before back to me “yes.”

 

“What the fuck Louis?” I hiss at her. I'm beyond confused on why she would need to talk to him. I reach and click the information so it comes up bigger and gives me more details. They didn't even talk for a minute. “Well?” I snap when she doesn't say anything. 

 

“I needed to talk to him,” she shrugs. 

 

“About what!? You didn't even talk for a minute!” She looks down at her hands in her lap, 

 

“I uhm, I met him at the park to talk to him in person.”

 

“Oh?” I mumble, my heart aching. 

 

“I talked to him about you: us. I did the same thing to him when we dated, but I did it as an excuse to leave him. He loved me, and I felt trapped, so I kissed someone. I told him he deserved better and broke things off. I never talked about it with him. How he felt when I told him what I had done. I needed to know if how I was feeling was okay, normal! He was the only person that wouldn't just say what I wanted.”

 

“What did he say?” I mumble after a few long moments of silence. She never told me she cheated on her ex. Just said that he graduated and they felt it would be best to move on. 

 

“That my feelings were accurate. I was allowed to be angry and sad and that I needed to express that to you, and that I couldn't take the blame like I was trying to. He told me that I just needed to talk to you and it would all work out. He reassured me that you didn't do it to lose me like I had done to him, you just made a stupid mistake and we would work it out.” I sigh and reach over, taking her hand in mine. 

 

“You know it wasn't your fault right? I'm the only one responsible for it. I made the mistake, and I'm aware of that, but I'm so thankful that you are giving me the chance to show you that I fucked up. I never want to lose you Louis, you're the most important person in my life. I love you so much baby.”

 

“I know,” she smiles and nods, “I love you too and I forgive you.”

 

“I'm still yours,” I promise. 

 

“Faithfully?” I nod,

 

“Promise. Always, from here on out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and tell me if you expected Louis to forgive him? Should I have prolonged the forgiveness? what do you want to see in the next part. Btw this is unedited so eventually I'll come back to fix any mistakes and make things bold and italics so they can match the rest of this series. Anyways, love you all much xxx


End file.
